dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Lieutenants
'Acquiring Lieutenants' For anyone that has played the Dynasty Warriors series one of the most memorable features was the bodyguard system. This has not been removed from Dynasty Warriors Online, instead the bodyguards are known as lieutenants. You can acquire Lieutenants in Melee battles. They appear randomly in the battle mingled in with the neutral (yellow) enemies. At first they have the name " User". If you want this specific lieutenant to follow you, you must seek them out amongst the neutral enemies and defeat them. Once they are defeated they will drop the "Lieutenant Soul" item, you must pick this up quickly before someone else snags it from you. To increase the chances of finding a lieutenant in battle you should go into melees with 4 people. Once the battle is over you will find the lieutenant in your house and they will ask you to name them. They have the same restrictions you have when naming a character, no spaces and a limit of 10 characters. You can't name a lieutenant with the same name as yourself or one of the lieutenant, including the one you are about to dismiss to put the new one in. You are allowed to hold up to 8 lieutenants in your house and if you pick up anymore you must dismiss one of the older ones. If you have no Lieutenants yet, you can find one by doing the Instructor Quest: Training: Hiring Lieutenants from the Instructor in the Courtyard. 'Types of Lieutenants' Each weapon a lieutenant wields determines their stats and what skills they can acquire. The upper and lower limit of these stats fall into this range and the skills are randomly chosen from this pool. Human lieutenants usually have a small pool of skills to choose from, with some exceptions like Twin Maces and Iron Sword. Animal lieutenants usually have a larger pool of skill to choose from. (If you find any incorrect information or you find that your lieutenant has a skill not listed here, please add it to the table.) *For clarification, the Silver Wolf has a white appearance. The gray and white wolf is often thought to be the Silver Wolf, but is actually the Black Wolf. Some animals yet to be added: Elephant (Added in Heavenly Strike update) Deer (yet to be added in ENG ver and JP ver) Fox (yet to be added) Panda (yet to be added) Tiger (yet to be added) Bear (yet to be added) Horse (yet to be added in ENG ver and JPN ver) 'Attire' A Lieutenants appearance is determined by a number of factors. The color of the Lieutenant's clothes is determined by what territory they are from. For example, a lieutenant found at Mt. Chang battlefield during a melee will have blue color clothes. Lieutenants can come in 6 different colors: blue, red, green, yellow, purple, and white. Showdowns contain all colors and lieutenants. Lieutenants come in two different types as well. A Clerk lieutenant will be dressed in a more strategist or civilian looking attire. While an Officer lieutenant will be dressed in warrior attire. Voices, body structure, and weapons of lieutenants are completely random. http://img838.imageshack.us/img838/8837/hs09011.jpg 'Affinity and Motivation' Once your Lieutenant reaches C rank the Lieutenants will have motivation, starting out at max of 10. To increase the Lieutenants motivation you will need to give it food. Low level food is found randomly in battles and high level food can be purchased from the Item Mall. Food gives different amounts of motivation depending on them, ranging from +1 to +10. As long as your lieutenant has at least 1 motivation, they have a chance to give you a donation (a random item the lieutenant found in battle). Once they give you the item (whether you accept it or discard it) their motivation will decrease by 2 (unless they have only 1 motivation left then motivation will decrease by 1). When a Lieutenant reaches B rank or higher you have the option of having the Lieutenant follow you around town. A lieutenant's affinity will increase by bringing them to battles. ' Here is a list of each affinity and how many battles is needed to raise it. Having a higher affinity will increase the quality of items your lieutenant will find in battle if they have motivation. Every 24 hours after the last time you bring a lieutenant into battle, their motivation will drop by 1, unless they have no motivation. They might also lose 1 affinity at this time. Lieutenant cannot drop affinity from C. To gain back the last affinity level lost, you have to bring them to battle 2 times after it went down. If you feed them after they go down an affinity level it'll take only 1, feeding after they were already in one will still take 2 battles. If you lose more than 1 level you have to gain back affinity level normally. ' 'Leveling Up and Skills' Lieutenants can level up in battle by acquiring deeds. Each time they level up, their stats will slightly increase and at level 20 they will learn a special skill and their weapon will upgrade in appearance. And at level 40 they will learn a second skill and the skill that they previously learned at level 20 will upgrade to a 2nd version of that skill. The 2nd version of the skill will upgrade the range of the effect from Short to Medium. Their weapon will also upgrade again in appearance to the level 3 version. In order to activate their skills in battle you must first use flasks to upgrade your lieutenant and then your lieutenant must use their musou to activate the skill in battle. If they activate their musou with the first lieutenant upgrade they will activate their first skill. While if they activate their musou with the second or third lieutenant upgrade they will activate both skills. For animal lieutenants they can also have their type change from normal to an elemental. They can get this element randomly after leveling up. However, once they reach level 40 they cannot level up any further and thus no longer have a chance of having their type change. So if an animal lieutenant's type is "normal" at level 40 they will forever be a normal type. Note that each skill will be casted multiple time during the Lieutenant's musou. So for example, Heal can be casted to 3 times for a total of 150 health restored. For Flame, Tornado, Flash, Freeze, and Stream added damage values, see the Battle Mechanics page for more info. Category:Lieutenant